


Nothing to make a fuss about. It’s just Russia’s best kept secret

by GwenChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg refences, Omega Verse, Omega Victor, References to Knotting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: "Per anni il genere secondario di Victor Nikiforov era stato uno dei segreti meglio conservati di Russia."[Omegaverse][Alfa!Yuri][Omega!Victor]





	

**Nothing to make a fuzz about. It’s just Russia’s best kept secret**

 

Per anni il genere secondario di Victor Nikiforov era stato uno dei segreti meglio conservati di Russia. Al suo debutto la figura flessuosa e sottile aveva convinto molti che si trattasse di un omega. Certo, i fianchi erano forse troppo stretti rispetto all’immaginario classico, ma era anche vero che tendevano ad allargarsi soltanto dopo la prima gravidanza.

Le indiscrezioni, all’epoca, avevano lucrato a lungo sulla questione, con i vari ciarlatani e gli imbonitori di turno, tutti pronti a giurare che l’astro nascente aveva l’odore degli omega o l’esatto contrario.

Si mormorava che assumesse dei soppressori.

Poi Victor era cresciuto in età e altezza e i dubbi che non fosse un omega erano tornati più prepotenti che mai. I fianchi erano rimasti stretti, ma le spalle si erano allargate insieme alla sua sicurezza. I capelli tagliati per lasciare un ciuffo di frangia a coprire solo uno di due seducenti occhi blu, Victor Nikiforov era di colpo diventato un possibile alfa.

Per molti era stata una certezza. C’erano siti o giornaletti di terza categoria dove certi omega giuravano di aver perso la verginità con lui.

E Victor non aveva mai fatto molto né per confermare né per smentire simili pettegolezzi.

 

Quando gli passa vicino, a Sochi, Yuri non sente nessun odore particolare provenire da Victor. Certo il suo olfatto peggiora notevolmente quando è sotto soppressori e anche Victor ne deve essere imbottito, ma per un assurdo attimo il giapponese si convince che l’altro sia solo un semplicissimo e fortunatissimo beta. Tutti quanti nella famiglia di Yuri sono beta, tutti tranne lui. Essere beta significa essere normali, non doversi preoccupare del calore o del periodo di frenesia.

Una foto rifiutata e Yuri ha già scartato la precedente ipotesi. Scommette con se stesso che ingoierebbe un paio di pattini se si scoprisse che Victor Nikiforov è un beta, ma tale rischio non esiste.

Victor Nikiforov è un alfa di quelli venuti bene.

Al contrario di Yuri.

 

***

 

Nemmeno trovarsi da un giorno all’altro a convivere col suo idolo aiuta Yuri a decidere oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio quale sia il suo secondo genere. La maggior parte del tempo Victor si comporta come il più tipico degli alfa, forte e sicuro. Eppure ci sono delle volte in cui indugia in un’affettuosità che mette tutto in discussione. Yuri lo sente insistere per dormire insieme, oltre la porta chiusa a doppia mandata della propria cameretta, ne sente l’odore un poco zuccherino, più forte ora che ha ridotto il dosaggio dei soppressori, e per la prima volta dopo mesi avverte di nuovo il desiderio strisciare sotto la pelle. La bocca si riempie di saliva.

Il mattino dopo Victor torna a non sapere di nulla e Yuri non sa più cosa pensare.

 

Occorre aspettare l’arrivo del suo omonimo russo perché la faccenda riceva nuova luce.

Yuri Plisetsky è un alfa appena presentato, giovane e prepotente, che non si fa remore ad invadere quello che Yuri considera il proprio territorio, almeno ufficiosamente da quando ha raggiunto la pubertà: la Yu-topia Katsuki.

È in parte per questo motivo che il complesso termale ha delle severe regole che gli ospiti sono tenuti a rispettare durante il loro soggiorno. Tutti gli alfa e gli omega devono mostrare di avere con loro i propri soppressori e appena fatta l’accettazione in reception ricevono un sapone speciale per lavare via l’odore della loro pelle prima di poter accedere ai bagni.

Yuri sa che la sua famiglia non avrà mai il cuore di dirglielo direttamente, ma non dubita che gli affari siano migliorati notevolmente durante i cinque anni che ha trascorso a Detroit, portando con sé la sottile aggressività di alfa all’epoca ancora adolescente.

 

Yuri Plisetsky, comunque, si presenta da subito come una minaccia dichiarata. La sua persona disturba gli altri clienti della struttura, lo si vede nel modo in cui gli omega si fermano a bocca aperta e arrossiscono al suo passaggio o nel continuo tamburellare nervoso degli alfa. Gli affari soffrono per soggiorni accorciati e prenotazioni disdette.

Plisetsky trasuda di feromoni alfa nel picco della frenesia giovanile, quasi non se ne rende conto, e per Yuri è una fortuna l’aver avuto le fregole prima dell’arrivo dei due russi, perché altrimenti non è così sicuro che avrebbe saputo controllare i suoi istinti. Non ne è sicuro perché gli basta vedere Plisetsky essere un po’ troppo in confidenza con Victor perché qualcosa nel suo cervello rettiliano graffi le pareti del suo cranio e sibili come un gatto randagio, ringhiando “mio!”

Yuri ringhia dal retro della sua gola perché l’altro Yuri si siede vicino a Victor, gli alita in faccia, ne tocca il braccio e lo tira a proprio piacimento. La gelosia gorgoglia nel suo stomaco mentre affonda le unghie nel legno del tavolo durante l’ora di cena o nella propria pelle quando sono nelle terme a fare il bagno tutti insieme, finché l’unica soluzione è di scappare via, a correre nella notte.

Oppure si tira le coperte fin sopra la testa e annega nei propri desideri e nella propria vergogna. La parte umana del suo essere sa quanto sia ingiusto pensare di poter reclamare Victor come suo, come un territorio da marchiare perché il mondo sappia di dover tenere le mani a posto, ma la parte animale si delizia di tali pensieri.

Yuri finisce col dover raddoppiare il dosaggio dei soppressori e si costringe a indirizzare le proprie energie su altro che non sia l’ormai certezza che Victor sia un delizioso omega tanto vicino da farlo impazzire. Il katsudon diventa presto l’unica possibile soluzione.

 

È l’intreccio di cibo e metafore di passione umana a condurre Yuri alla vittoria nella piccola sfida che Victor ha organizzato per decidere a chi dedicare il proprio tempo da allenatore. Le lame di entrambi gli Yuri tagliano il ghiaccio, lo segnano, l’aria si riempie della loro determinazione e Victor osserva come farebbe una femmina davanti a due pretendenti. Sono due galli in un pollaio troppo stretto.

“Mio” ripete il cervello di Yuri quando le dita di Victor gli sfiorano l’avambraccio nel tornare a casa dopo la rapida premiazione che conclude l’evento.

Una settimana dopo, con le terme opportunamente areate e l’odore di Yurio quale semplice ricordo, per Yuri diventa difficile credere di essersi comportato in maniera tanto possessiva e ridicola. Raggomitolato a letto per la vergogna del suo infantilismo, si prenderebbe a schiaffi per aver creduto non solo che Victor fosse un omega – cosa di cui non ha alcuna prova certa – ma di poterlo reclamare.

*******

È una mattina di luglio che i suoi dubbi vengono definitivamente fugati.

Di solito la sveglia di Yuri trilla alle sei spaccate del mattino e quando non esce dal letto nel giro di cinque minuti è Victor a trascinarlo fuori con un’aria così pimpante che dovrebbe essere dichiarata illegale prima di mezzogiorno.

Allora Yuri, che ha gli occhi ancora mezzi sigillati di sonno e trascina i piedi nudi sul pavimento di legno alla maniera di uno zombie, si fa manovrare fino alla cucina dove Victor gli mette un tazza di caffè tiepido nella mano destra. Giusto il tempo che la bevanda cominci a fare effetto, abbastanza almeno perché il giovane riesca ad infilare testa, braccia e gambe nei buchi giusti della tuta e della maglietta, che già Victor lo sospinge in strada per la corsa mattutina. I primi metri sono un inferno. Yuri arranca, sbuffa, lotta con i muscoli ancora rigidi e lo stomaco che inizia ad avere fame. Corre fissandosi i piedi che battono a ritmo contro l’asfalto e si rinchiude del suo piccolo mondo, abbastanza da ignorare la macchia gialla davanti a lui che è la bici su cui Victor pedala contento, salutando gli abitanti di Hasetsu man mano che escono dalle loro case.

Per il tempo in cui schiaffa la propria mano contro la porta del Ice Castle Hasetsu, un’ora dopo, Yuri si è del tutto svegliato. Victor gli lancia una mela e una barretta energetica con cui fare colazione, che il giapponese sbocconcella durante lo stretching preriscaldamento.

 

Di norma le loro mattine sono srotolano in simile maniera, ma non questa. Quando Yuri apre gli occhi, stiracchiandosi per benino per occupare tutto lo spazio del proprio letto, l’ora digitale che lampeggia a caratteri cubitali sullo schermo del cellulare segna già le nove passate.

Di botto è in piedi, si veste come una trottola impazzita, pronto a correre alla pista di pattinaggio e a profondersi in scuse per aver dormito tanto. Capita infatti, seppur di rado, che Victor sia abbastanza magnanimo da lasciarlo in pace se dopo tre tentativi di svegliarlo Yuri è ancora immerso nel mondo dei sogni. Anche in quei casi, comunque, il russo non manca di lasciargli un messaggio appiccicato alla porta o una notifica sul cellulare.

 

Questa mattina al contrario non ci sono né biglietti né notifiche. Quando Yuri esce dalla propria stanza per fare colazione, tuttavia, il corridoio lo accoglie con un odore così forte e inconfondibile da essere uno schiaffo in pieno petto. Il giovane si trova ad annaspare con i polmoni di colpo pieni di melassa mentre la lingua secca gli si appiccica al palato e lo stomaco si torce di puro desiderio. L’ambiente trasuda del profumo di omega, di omega in calore. Sa di zucchero e di frutta appena troppo matura, di sudore e di pelle. È un odore che fa storcere il naso alla maggior parte dei beta, i quali spesso ne sono disgustati, ma diventa irresistibile per un alfa. Soprattutto per un alfa nel proprio territorio che, come Yuri, negli ultimi tempi ha ridotto il dosaggio dei soppressori per diminuire gli eventuali effetti collaterali.

Con le labbra tese annusa l’ambiente per comprendere da dove provenga quella deliziosa scia. Succede tutto in fretta.

Un attimo prima Yuri la sta seguendo, in semi-trance, fino alla porta chiusa di quella che è ora la camera da letto di Victor, un attimo dopo ha le braccia attorno alla vita di un alfa sulla trentina comparso dal nulla come una furia. L’uomo artiglia il legno con tante forza da lasciare i segni. Yuri ringhia con un suono che non ha nulla di umano, mentre punta i talloni sul pavimento e tira per staccare l’altro alfa dalla porta, col cervello che strepita “mio! mio! mio!”

L’alfa più anziano si torce abbastanza da dargli una gomitata nel fianco e liberarsi dalla sua stretta. Yuri impreca, allentando appena la morsa, e si ritrova a terra, con la visione sfocata che gli restituisce l’immagine di un braccio pallido che tira sulla maniglia. Sono gli istinti a rimetterlo in piedi ed è di nuovo a strattonare lo yukata dell’altro, perché si allontani dalla porta, perché è troppo vicino alla stanza di Victor, al corpo in calore di Victor, e la testa di Yuri grida. Ringhia e sibila e graffia.

Non sa bene come si ritrova a sbattere l’altro alfa a terra e ad azzuffarsi con lui, sa solo che ad un certo punto, in un vortice confuso di unghie e denti, un paio di braccia lo stanno separando dal suo avversario e trascinando in una delle stanze dove gli alfa possono sbollire nel caso di frenesie improvvise.

 

Serve quasi mezz’ora perché il cervello di Yuri si calmi e la smetta di urlare “mio! mio! mio!”

“Bevi!” gli ordina Mari, entrando nella stanza il più velocemente possibile. Yuri obbedisce. Abbassa la testa per la vergogna del proprio comportamento e scivola sul pavimento per nascondere la faccia tra le mani man mano che i soppressori fanno effetto.

“Scusami” mormora quando riprende il completo controllo di se stesso. “Come sta l’altro alfa?”

“Sta bene, solo qualche graffio. Sono riuscita bloccarti prima che gli spaccassi il naso” gli assicura sua sorella, sedendosi vicino a lui.

“È già successo?” domanda poi Mari.

Yuri si stringe appena nelle spalle. “Una volta, a Detroit. C’era un alfa che stava infastidendo Phichit in mensa e potrei avergli dato un pugno. Non ricordo bene” confessa, torcendo un lembo della propria maglietta.

“Pensavo sapessi che è un omega.”

Mari rompe il silenzio dopo qualche minuto e Yuri sa senza spiegazioni di chi sta parlando. Si passa la lingua sulle labbra secche.

“Lo sapevo, in un certo senso, ma forse non lo volevo ammettere. Speravo fosse un beta o un alfa, perché così sarei stato sicuro che i miei sentimenti sono miei e non dettati da una qualche legge biologica.”

Senza preavviso Mari lo strattona con gentilezza verso di sé per scompigliargli i capelli come faceva quando erano bambini. È in momenti come questo che Yuri ringrazia che sua sorella sia una beta, domandandosi perché non abbia potuto esserlo anche lui.

“Vado a dire alla mamma di areare il corridoio e magari accendere dell’incenso. Dovrebbe esser utile contro l’odore di omega. Perché non vai a vedere come sta Victor?” propone Mari quando sente che il tremore delle mani di Yuri si è calmato. Il giovane la segue con lo sguardo e fissa dubbioso la sua figura ferma sulla soglia.

“Sicura che sia una buona idea?”

“Considerato come cerchi ogni pretesto per abbracciarti, sono certa che sarebbe entusiasta di averti vicino ora. Vai, su!”

Quasi lo spinge fuori e Yuri sente le orecchie bruciare.

 

Tutto quello che Yuri sa sul calore degli omega viene da vaghe nozioni di scienze al liceo e dall’aver trascorso cinque anni con un omega come compagno di stanza. Tuttavia, come Phichit gli ha spiegato, ogni omega ha le proprie abitudini e il proprio modo di reagire.

“Ma la fame di sesso è uguale per tutti” aveva aggiunto il tailandese. Si erano guardati ed erano scoppiati a ridere.

Gli aveva anche detto che certi omega consideravano il calore come qualcosa di privato, da nascondere e condividere solo con il proprio alfa. Altri, invece, non si facevano problemi a noleggiare un alfa a pagamento per alleviare i loro desideri.

 

Yuri non ha idea di cosa sia Victor. Alla fine decide di aprire la porta della stanza dell’omega giusto lo spiraglio per controllare che non sia impegnato in attività di natura sessuale. Al pensiero sente un misto di imbarazzo e frenesia annodargli lo stomaco.

Con suo sollievo Victor appare essere semplicemente raggomitolato sul pavimento, con i piedi intrappolati in un groviglio di lenzuola. Indossa un paio di boxer e una maglietta troppo larga che è scivolata a scoprire la spalla sinistra, imperlata di sudore. Makkachin sta guaendo in un angolo, graffiando il pavimento in evidente disagio.

Il calore va a ondate e se Victor è, come sembra, momentaneamente esausto dall’ultima sessione di auto erotismo, è l’occasione buona per portarlo nella stanza che i Katsuki hanno adattato per ospitare un omega in calore. È sigillata, con un piccolo bagno annesso e un frigorifero sempre rifornito.

 

Forte di tale convinzione Yuri ispira, si sistema una mascherina sanitaria su naso e bocca e si decide ad entrare. Makkachin sfreccia fuori dalla porta nella forma di una vaga macchia di pelo.

L’aria viziata è tanto pregna di odore omega da soffocarlo. Il giovane non ha dubbi che sarebbe già saltato addosso a Victor se Mari non gli avesse somministrato una dose doppia di soppressori. L’idea lo fa piegare di vergogna, ma il profumo zuccherino filtra oltre la carta della mascherina, nonostante la lozione asettica in cui è stata prima imbevuta, e di colpo gli scrupoli paiono non avere importanza.

Yuri si conficca le unghie nei palmi fino al farli sanguinare.

 

“Victor, tutto bene?” domanda inginocchiandosi vicino all’altro. Victor è rannicchiato su un fianco, una mano abbandonata tra le cosce già incrostate di sperma e la frangia appiccicata alla fronte sudata. Un inconfondibile oggetto di forma oblunga è rotolato poco lontano.

La risposta al quesito di Yuri è un vago gemito da bestia ferita.

“Da schifo!” ansima Victor a denti stretti. Yuri si china a spostargli il ciuffo e Victor gli afferra il polso. Le narici fremono nell’afferrare la presenza di un alfa. Ha un filo di saliva che scivola dall’angolo della bocca a terra.

“Victor, riesci a capirmi?” Insiste Yuri, prendendo le guance dell’altro tra le mani a coppa. Gli occhi di Victor lo fissano febbricitanti, le pupille dilatate ad occupare quasi tutta l’iride. Batte le palpebre per metterlo a fuoco. Ci sono lacrime impigliate tra le sue ciglia chiare e crosticine agli angoli degli occhi. Yuri si sporge per toglierle con un fazzoletto inumidito.

“Yuri!” piagnucola Victor. “Alfa. Per favore!” gli artiglia le spalle da usare come leva per mettersi seduto e spinge il naso contro la ghiandola odorifera che il giapponese ha sotto l’orecchio destro. Yuri lo sente fare le fusa. Un borbottio soddisfatto nasce alla base della propria gola. Omega. Dolce, bravo e delizioso omega. Suo. Suo. Suo.

 

Ha le dita già infilate a uncino nell’elastico dei boxer di Victor quando si rende conto di cosa sta facendo. Spinge via l’omega e salta in piedi.

“No. Non puoi stare qui. Io, io torno subito!”

Ignora le proteste di Victor, i suoi tentativi di stringere la stoffa della tuta per trattenerlo. Ora è a terra a quattro zampe, la schiena arcuata per mettere in mostra il fondoschiena già viscido di lubrificante naturale. Yuri si morde le labbra fino a sentire il sangue.

Come fa a resistere a una cosa del genere?

“Dopo starai meglio” assicura. Colto da un’improvvisa idea spoglia la propria maglietta e la lancia a Victor che vi affonda il viso con frenesia.

 

Yuri prepara il nido per l’omega a velocità record, correndo con le braccia cariche di lenzuola e indumenti sia suoi sia di Victor pescati dalla cima della cesta dei panni sporca, qualche maglietta, un paio di jeans sdruciti, il pigiama che ha messo a lavare la sera precedente.

Poi butta tutto sul pavimento e chiama Mari perché lo aiuti a trasportare Victor.

L’uomo stringe ancora la maglietta di Yuri come una coperta di Linus e si regge a malapena in piedi, tanto che lo devono quasi trascinare di peso.

“Di’ al tuo ragazzo di mangiare di meno!” scherza Mari, tra gli sbuffi. Yuri arrossisce fino alla punta delle orecchie.

“Non è il mio ragazzo!” protesta, con Victor che tira verso il basso e minaccia di slogargli una spalla. Camminare senza inciampare nei piedi altrui è già un’impresa.

I fratelli Katsuki sospirano di sollievo quando riescono infine a spingere l’omega nella stanza dove potrà trascorrere il proprio calore indisturbato. C’è anche una scatola di dildo e vari aggeggi erotici appoggiata contro una parete.

Appena lasciato andare, Victor cade quasi a peso morto sul pavimento, gattona fino al mucchio di vestiti preparato da Yuri e si perde a plasmarlo a mo’ di tana, canticchiando quella che suona come una nenia russa.

Phichit gli ha spiegato che gli omega alternano picchi di desiderio sessuale a momenti di estrema tenerezza dove la convinzione che presto avranno dei cuccioli li spinge a perfezionare il loro nido.

“Nel frigo ci sono delle barrette e del succo di frutta” continua Yuri, ma Victor non pare prestargli attenzione. Solleva invece la testa, seduto sui talloni, e _miagola_. Il naso si arriccia, la fronte si corruga e le palpebre quasi si chiudono. Victor annusa l’aria, sente l’odore di alfa, e sotto gli occhi di Yuri si crogiola in esso. Poi il corpo viene scosso da una nuova scarica di voglia e l’omega si contorce. L’occhiata che gli lancia è una supplica.

Alfa. Alfa. Alfa.

 

Yuri non ha il cuore di andarsene.

Quando gli si inginocchia vicino, Victor gli si getta letteralmente addosso, allacciando le gambe attorno al suo bacino. Gli si struscia contro con movimenti erratici e disperati, spingendo il viso contro il collo del più giovane.

“Shh, ci sono qui io. Rilassati” lo rassicura Yuri, anche se il suo suona più come un ordine. La pelle di Victor è bollente al tocco, appiccicosa e zuccherina. È intossicante. L’alfa mormora soddisfatto, un suono basso e gutturale. Non ha intenzione di andare fino in fondo, non ne ha il diritto, ma sarebbe un peccato abbandonare un omega così _aperto_ e docile.

E non era forse questo uno dei suoi sogni proibiti, l’immagine dei sogni erotici che lo tenevano sveglio durante le fregole?

Victor Nikiforov è un omega e Yuri a tratti crede di aver dimenticato come si respira.

“Yuri!”

“Un attimo!”

Non è facile spogliare Victor quando non pare intenzionato a sciogliersi da lui, così alla fine Yuri decide di spostare solo la stoffa dell’intimo di lato. Victor è fradicio del liquido lubrificante che corre a rivoletti dalla sua apertura sull’interno coscia. Quando Yuri va a tastare l’anello muscolare, riceve in risposta un mezzo grido strozzato.

Si chiede perché sia stato così sciocco da rimandare.

“Va bene?” interroga comunque, con la premura che fa parte del suo carattere, alfa o non alfa. In risposta Victor si spinge ancora di più contro di lui, per quanto possibile dato che stanno già praticamente aderendo l’uno all’altro.

“Sì! Sì! Per favore!”

Yuri non se lo fa ripetere due volte e si abbandona al quel calore.

 

“Dio” ansima, spingendo tre dita fino all’ultima nocca all’interno dell’omega. Scivolano con facilità e Yuri mormora soddisfatto nel sentire Victor dimenarsi e squittire sotto il suo tocco. “Non sai cosa darei per riempirti come si deve” continua con voce roca, l’alfa che ribolle e corre sotto la pelle. Victor fa schioccare i fianchi in avanti. L’aria è densa, quasi solida, i suoni umidi, viscidi, lerci.

Non è l’Eros del programma breve, è qualcosa di più profondo e animalesco.

“Ti piacerebbe, vero? Stare sul mio knot e portare i miei cuccioli. Tanti piccoli me in questo bel corpo. Mi viene l’acquolina” continua, allargando le dita a forbice.

“Sì! Sì! Alfa, per favore!” ansima Victor con il viso nascosto contro la giuntura tra collo e spalla. Yuri scuote appena la testa, spostando l’omega che è seduto a cavalcioni sul suo addome per cambiare l’angolazione del braccio e andare a sfiorargli la prostata. Sente le lacrime di piacere dell’altro solleticargli la pelle mentre si dimena in preda a uno spasmo.

“Shh” tuba, tenendolo fermo e stretto a sé. Cerca di non pensare all’erezione che lui stesso ha tra le gambe, ma è difficile quando l’omega continua a strusciarglisi contro, ormai ridotto a un ammasso balbettante. “Knot e alfa” sono le uniche due parole che Yuri riesce a comprendere in un altrimenti incoerente insieme di mugugni.

“Non ancora” rimprovera, mentre continua ad affondare all’interno dell’altro. Gli hanno detto che è difficile al limite dell’improbabile far venire un omega solo usando le dita, ma questa volta è sufficiente.

Yuri sostiene Victor mentre inarca la schiena e lo guida attraverso l’orgasmo, mormorando parole rassicuranti con voce ferma. Con delicatezza si scioglie dall’abbraccio da polipo dell’omega e, prima che l’altro lo reclami di nuovo per sé, scivola rapido a prendere la scatola dei dildo.

Non passano nemmeno cinque minuti che Victor è di nuovo abbandonato contro Yuri, le cosce viscide di lubrificante e il viso arrossato e umido di lacrime.

Vanno avanti così per ore prima che l’omega sia abbastanza appagato – solo per un attimo – da permettere all’alfa di spingerlo sotto la doccia per ripulirlo da tutti gli umori del sesso. Lo aiuta ad indossare una maglietta e un paio di boxer puliti, lo fa bere e lo costringe a mangiare un paio di barrette energetiche. Poi gli accarezza la testa mentre Victor si accoccola nel nido che si è costruito, le palpebre pesanti di un sonno che non durerà a lungo.

“Mi dispiace” sussurra Yuri nel chiudere la porta della stanza dietro di sé. Non ha dubbi che Victor saprà cavarsela, dopotutto è un omega adulto e non è certo il suo primo calore. Tuttavia non può fare a meno di pensare al fatto che è solo il primo giorno.

 

***

 

“Yuri, sei vergine?”

Il quesito proviene dal nulla a più o meno una settimana dal calore di Victor. Il russo ha una mano poggiata sulla barriera della pista mentre sta infilando le guardie sulle lame del pattini. Yuri, chinato ad allacciarsi le scarpe da ginnastica, salta sulla panca. Lo zaino cade a terra con un tonfo.

“Perché me lo chiedi?” balbetta. Victor ghigna.

“Be’, visto che non sei voluto andare fino in fondo” insinua, fissandolo di sottecchi nel liberare i lacci dei pattini dalle asole. Yuri raccoglie lo zaino e se lo getta su una spalla. La sua voce gli sembra estranea quando si decide ad articolare una risposta.

“No.”

Yuri non sa decidere se Victor sia sinceramente sorpreso o abbia appena ricevuto la conferma di una precedente ipotesi.

“Con chi?”

“Phichit. È un pattinatore tailandese, è il mio migliore amico. Te ne ho parlato, credo. Comunque eravamo compagni di stanza e Phichit è un omega e …”

“Tra amici ci si aiuta” conclude Victor per lui. Yuri si stringe nelle spalle con un timido sorriso colpevole a curvargli le labbra. Non è raro che gli alfa abbiano rapporti sessuali con i loro amici omega in calore. In America è la norma, in Giappone un po’ meno e Yuri non ha idea di quali siano gli usi e costumi in Russia. L’importante è separare il sesso dal legame, perché il secondo è quasi sacro.

“Knotting?”

La curiosità di Victor lo sottrae di nuovo ai suoi pensieri. Annuisce, senza staccare gli occhi dalla punta delle proprie scarpe. “La prima volta è stato un po’ un problema perché Phichit è sempre stato distratto con i suoi contraccettivi, ma per fortuna non è successo nulla. Tu?”

“Vuoi sapere se ho ricevuto il knotting?”

“Sì.”

“Mai. Anzi, quello che hai fatto per me è stato già una novità. Secondo Yakov il rischio di una gravidanza era sempre troppo grande. Voleva anche evitare che la gente sapesse che sono un omega, dice che avrebbe causato solo guai. In Russia gli omega sono ancora considerati un po’ come, lo sai, persone di serie B. Fatti per stare a casa e fare figli. Non per vincere cinque mondiali di fila. Yakov quasi si è messo a piangere di gioia quando i tabloid hanno cominciato a diffondere la voce che ero un alfa.”

C’è qualcosa di estremamente innocente e vulnerabile nel modo in cui Victor parla, con le ciglia argentee a ombreggiare gli occhi appena abbassati. Una lieve sfumatura rosata gli colora gli zigomi – Yuri sa che non è dovuta al freddo della pista – e Yuri prova di colpo il desiderio, che più tardi considererà assurdo, di stringere Victor a sé per difenderlo dal mondo. Si limita invece a carezzargli la schiena in maniera alquanto goffa, deve ammettere. Non c’è l’alfa Yuri adesso, solo il timido e insicuro Yuri Katsuki, che non sa atterrare un quadruplo salchow e arrossisce ancora se solo Victor respira nella sua direzione.

“E per il calore?”

“La mia famiglia ha una seconda casa in campagna, è isolata e pochi ne sono a conoscenza. Yakov è sempre stato attento a pianificare i soppressori perché il calore arrivasse sempre in questo periodo, lontano dalle gare.”

Non parlano molto durante il tragitto per tornare alle terme. Quando Victor cambia spontaneamente discorso per discutere della sequenza di passi, Yuri si sente come se gli avessero tolto un peso dallo stomaco.

 

 

E poi le cose tornano alla normalità. Yuri torna a essere Yuri e Victor a essere Victor, senza alcun istinto alfa od omega a dettare le loro azioni. Un acquazzone estivo lava via gli ultimi, filamentosi residui del calore, rimasti più nella memoria che nel tessuto della realtà. Mancano solo tre mesi all’inizio del GP e poche settimane al campionato regionale del Chugoku, Shikoku e Kyushu. Yuri impara la musica che è stata composta appositamente per lui, perfeziona i salti, addolcisce la sequenza di passi, valuta possibili cambiamenti dell’ultimo minuto. 

Poco prima di partire per Okayama si reca al tempio. Non è mai stato una persona molto religiosa, superstiziosa semmai. Eppure questa volta prega. Chiede che il suo tempo con Victor non finisca troppo presto.

Nel retro della sua mente l’alfa osa avanzare una diversa supplica.

 

***

 

Le voci su una loro possibile relazione cominciano a correre già dopo la Coppa di Cina, dopo quel bacio improvviso che sorprende migliaia di spettatori, ma esplodono alla Rostelecom Cup. 

“Dunque, cosa ne pensi di quello che si dice del rapporto tra Katsuki e Nikiforov?” si sente chiedere dietro le quinte della diretta. Le chiacchiere corrono, scivolano e rimbalzano di ipotesi in ipotesi in un coro di voci anonime e in una cacofonia di lingue.

“Be’, siamo nel Duemila e sedici, le reazioni tra alfa non dovrebbero più essere tabù.”

Seguono risa e mormorii d’assenso. 

“Sempre che Nikiforov sia un alfa.”

“O, andiamo, l’avete visto? Certo che è un alfa. È il sogno erotico di metà degli omega di Russia”

“Del mondo” fa eco una nuova voce. 

“L’aspetto fisico non è tutto. Guardate Katsuki, vi sembra un alfa?” 

Altre risatine, il rumore di chi ha appena evitato di strozzarsi col caffè. 

“Quando pattina Eros, sì! Avete visto come ha afferrato la cravatta di Nikiforov?”

“È possibile fare cambio?”

“Miseria, Nikiforov gli ha baciato i pattini!” esclama qualcuno. Riceve qualche rimprovero sul non stereotipare gli omega.

“Qui non si parla di stereotipi, qui si parla di fatti!”

Qualcun’altro arriva anche a scommettere sul dibattito. 

 

A Victor non paiono dispiacere tali chiacchiere. Yuri, da parte sua, grugnisce di frustrazione. Tira su il cappuccio della felpa sulla testa e si nasconde dietro la mascherina che ormai indossa più per nascondersi che per non ammalarsi, nel passare davanti a un’edicola dove fanno bella mostra diverse riviste sportive e di gossip con sopra la sua faccia.

Quando a Barcellona Victor quasi lo spinge contro la pista ghiacciata, prima che sia Yuri a gettarlo a terra, i flash delle fotocamere impazziscono alle sue spalle in un tripudio da fuochi d’artificio.

Gli anelli, poi, per i giornalisti sono manna dal cielo.

 

Non che Yuri o Victor abbiano ormai il tempo o le forze per seguire cosa si dice di loro, non in piena stagione agonistica almeno; a parte sperare di non essere più la moda del momento. Vane speranze.

“Programmi per il futuro?” domanda loro un fortunato giornalista dopo essersi fatto strada in mezzo a uno stuolo di colleghi da altri emittenti televisive a colpi di microfono. Se si aspetta una qualche ghiotta dichiarazione che vada a confermare o smentire ciò che si dice del rapporto dei due pattinatori, rimane deluso.

“Per ora io e Yuri stiamo solo pensando a una meritata vacanza. È stata una stagione difficile” è tutto quello che Victor dice, prima di trascinare il giapponese fuori dal palazzetto e fermare il primo taxi disponibile, con le medaglie che scintillano nel sole di marzo.

 

***

“Sai, comincio a pentirmi di averti convinto a tornare a gareggiare” borbotta Yuri mentre cancella con una ics un’altra casella del calendario. È stato loro detto che la terapia contraccettiva ha bisogno di almeno un paio di settimane per fare effetto e per Yuri quei dieci giorni d’attesa paiono infiniti.

“Qualcuno è impaziente” lo stuzzica Victor punzecchiandogli la schiena con l’indice a sottolineare le proprie parole.

Yuri si stringe nelle spalle, accompagnando il gesto con uno sbuffo infastidito. Una parte di lui è consapevole di come tali desideri siano dovuti al suo essere un alfa quasi prossimo ad avere le fregole, ma sa anche che la sua identità non può prescindere dal suo secondo genere. È Yuri, prima ancora di essere un alfa, lo sarà sempre; ma è anche un alfa, con precisi istinti che ne plasmano la psiche.

“È un peccato che Yakov abbia minacciato di spedirti in siberia con un treno di sola andata se, testuali parole, “Dovesse succedere qualcosa. Vitya non fare quella faccia, sai benissimo di cosa parlo!”” prosegue Victor quando non riceve da Yuri alcuna risposta.

“Yakov dovrebbe solo ringraziare. I miei geni sommati ai tuoi … praticamente verrebbe fuori un campione in miniatura.”

“Da quando hai cominciato a parlare come Yurio? Stare con lui non ti fa bene”

“Cose da alfa!” replica Yuri.

“Sono offeso, Yuri!” protesta Victor, che non ha ancora capito quando e come la rivalità da alfa tra Yuri e Yurio si sia trasformata in una sorta di complicità fatta di competitività atletica e un linguaggio solo a loro conosciuto. Forse da quando Yuri ha iniziato ad allenarsi alla pista di San Pietroburgo, conquistando persino il vecchio Yakov con una propensione all’ascolto “degna di un buon atleta, prendete esempio. Anche la severa Lilia lo ha preso in simpatia, addolcendo la severità del suo viso smunto con l’ombra di un sorriso nell’apprendere che l’alfa giapponese ha una base di danza classica. “Un ottimo connubio di forza e grazia” lo ha lodato una volta guardando una delle sue routine.

 

Yuri sa che il broncio di Victor è una finzione, il labbro inferiore sporto in fuori giusto quel tanto da far sciogliere la volontà più ferrea e le sopracciglia aggrottate in una maniera a cui è scientificamente impossibile resistere. Yuri scuote la testa con accennata condiscendenza e allarga le braccia in esasperazione, nelle quali Victor non esita a tuffarsi.

La vita domestica è così diversa dalle gare, quando è Yuri quello a cercare sempre gli abbracci come parte della propria routine pre e post gara.

Victor è solito dire che Yuri è rassicurante e il giapponese non ha ancora capito cosa ci sia di rassicurante in lui, che o è una palla d’angoscia che potrebbe illuminare una città se l’ansia fosse una fonte energetica o è un alfa che fatica a tenersi sotto controllo.

 

“Yuri” riprende Victor con la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla “non stavo scherzando quando ho accennato al matrimonio.”

“Mm?” la risposta di Yuri è incerta, quasi distratta. Si libera dall’abbraccio e alza lo sguardo, perché quando Victor getta la maschera e comincia a comportarsi da, be’, da omega, allora c’è qualcosa di importante. 

“Quando vorrai, oro o non oro. Ma c’è una cosa per cui non posso più aspettare.”

Victor inclina un poco la testa di lato per meglio mostrare l’adorabile linea del collo, il lievissimo rigonfiamento della ghiandola odorifera e la curva lieve della gola. 

Il messaggio è chiaro. Yuri si chiede se agli alfa sia permesso piangere, poi manda tutto al diavolo e piange lo stesso.

“Victor” esordisce, con i goccioloni che cadono sulle lenti degli occhiali, “vuoi davvero che il mondo sappia che sei un omega?”

Gli prende il viso fra le mani, incrociando i pollici sotto il mento. Victor accenna un sorriso.

“Credo che il mondo lo sappia già. E poi ora ho un alfa a difendermi” aggiunge, con un pizzico di malizia. Yuri gli dà in risposta un lieve pugno sul petto.

“D’accordo, vieni qui” lo invita a cenni.

Il legame è qualcosa di sacro. Dovrebbe essere per la vita, è come un matrimonio. Yuri è abbastanza sicuro che non andrebbe celebrato all’improvviso, in piedi in cucina davanti a un calendario che sta comunicando loro quanto tempo devono aspettare ancora prima di poter davvero fare sesso. 

Cavolo, di norma il legame è il culmine del sesso. 

Ma in fondo non importa. Dopotutto non sono come tutti gli altri.

Victor intreccia le dita fra le sue e Yuri lo fa chinare in avanti abbastanza da poter poggiare la bocca sul suo collo. Presto il mondo saprà non solo che Victor è un omega, ma che appartiene a un alfa preciso, se mai qualcuno vorrà essere tanto temerario da provare a sedurlo e portalo via.

“Sarai il mio omega” mormora, tastando il bozzo della ghiandola con la lingua.

“Sì.”

“Gli altri alfa ci penseranno due volte prima di avvicinarsi troppo” continua, come se la conferma appena ricevuta non sia sufficiente. Gli incisivi sfiorano la pelle.

“Sì.”

“Mio” ripete per la terza volta Yuri, con voce bassa e imperiosa. Poi afferra un lembo di carne tra i denti e stringe.

 

E più avanti ci sarà la densa oscurità di una camera da letto, lenzuola per il momento ancora pulite, feromoni ovunque. Ci sarà l’odore acre della pelle sudata, quello più dolce dello _slick_ e del lubrificante. Ci saranno i gemiti, i sospiri, gli ansiti, le risa e i ringhi. 

Ci sarà la linea sempre mutevole tra primo e secondo genere, la passione umana oltre l’essere alfa e omega eppure ancora legato a ciò. 

Le dita di Victor scavano nella curva muscolosa delle spalle mentre Yuri affonda in lui con movimenti sempre meno precisi fino a sentire il knot espandersi.

Le unghie lasceranno tante mezzelune rosse. Victor espone il collo in una muta offerta e Yuri non esita a compiacere la richiesta.

“Dunque è questo il famoso knotting” sospira Victor con i denti dell’altro ancora affondati nella tenera pelle. 

“Già.”

“Le voci non gli rendono giustizia.”

Ci saranno labbra gonfie, lievi rossori, mezzi ghigni. Alfa e omega. Victor e Yuri. Baci languidi a bocca aperta, accenni di supplica, lo sperma appiccicoso a incollare i loro stomaci. Ci saranno marchi color porpora sparsi senza logica dalla gola alla clavicola. 

 

E in futuro, da qualche altra parte, ci sarà anche qualcuno che vorrà riscuotere la vincita di una vecchia scommessa.

Ma questa è un’altra storia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ci sono troppe poche omegaverse dove Yuri è un alfa. Detto ciò, finisco sempre col trasformare quella che potrebbe essere l’occasione perfetta per scrivere del semplice porno in un’analisi psicologica sui rapporti umani. Le omegaverse si sono evolute notevolmente negli ultimi anni, assumendo regole sempre più definite, e non mi dispiace pescare dalle varie correnti per creare qualcosa di nuovo. Nel mio immaginario esiste una sorta di confine labile tra la persona e il secondo genere, che va più a toccare il cervello rettiliano. Soprattutto cerco di evitare gli stereotipi, quindi largo ad omega tutto muscoli e alfa mingherlini.  
> Non sono riuscita ad inserirlo nella fanfiction perché non scorreva bene, ma in questo universo Victor ha due adorabili mamme. 
> 
> La tradurrò in inglese in un futuro prossimo.


End file.
